The SPORE Career Development Program (CDP) prepares physicians and scientists for independent careers as investigators in translational research in prostate cancer. We have designed the CDP to form both an interdepartmental and an interinstitutional training ground to produce investigators who will become intellectual leaders in their fields of interest. By combining the research and academic resources available throughout Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center and at our affiliated institutions, we have a long tradition of successful fellowship training and faculty development for both internally and externally trained candidates. Recruiting and/or developing the career of new faculty members committed to translational research in prostate cancer is a centerpiece of our program, but in previous SPORE cycles we were equally focused on training and supporting senior research fellows who were committed to a career in translational research in prostate cancer. In accordance with changes to the current SPORE guidelines, we have reworked the specific aims of our Career Development Program. Our plan is to use the SPORE career development funds, supplemented with an equal amount of institutional funds, over the next 5 years to continue to recruit and develop the careers of junior faculty members and experienced investigatorsfrom both basic research and clinical backgroundscommitted to translational research in prostate cancer. Aim 1: To recruit and/or develop the career of 1 or 2 junior faculty members or established investigators each year who are committed to translational research in prostate cancer Aim 2: To provide the scholarly basis for effective translational research in prostate cancer through a broad educational program in prostate cancer, emphasizing the knowledge base for conducting translational research through academic courses, scheduled conferences, and a program of invited speakers and visiting professors